Gniew Innosa
Gniew Innosa - jeden z najpotężniejszych mieczy w sadze Gothic. Gothic 1 W pierwszej części sagi właścicielem tego miecza jest Gomez. Oręż jest dwuręczny i zadaje sto dziesięć punktów obrażeń, co czyni go drugą najlepszą bronią wewnątrz bariery. Niestety, miecz można zdobyć dopiero w V i VI rozdziale, po zabiciu Gomeza. Przez co nie ma z niego zbyt dużego pożytku. Gothic 2: Noc Kruka W drugiej części sagi jest to błogosławiony oręż paladynów. Tym razem Gniew Innosa jest jednoręczny, zadaje sto czterdzieści obrażeń i wymaga tylko sto punktów siły. Lepsze od niego jest magiczne ostrze na smoki, jednak tylko dla łowców smoków (sto sześćdziesiąt obrażeń, sto czterdzieści siły). Taki obrót spraw to prawdopodobnie kwestia balansu: paladyni mają atut - magię, ale zużywają na nią dodatkowe punkty nauki, a najemnicy mogą w pełni skoncentrować się na sile i innych tego typu wartościach - za co mają lepszy ekwipunek, ale magię jedynie w postaci zwojów. Gothic 3 W trzeciej cześci sagi miecz z powrotem staje się dwuręczny. Można go zdobyć otwierając czterdziestą ósmą z kolei skrzynię z bronią (nazwa: "Skrzynia" lub "Ciężka skrzynia" dla wersji 1.73). Broń ta jest już od razu pobłogosławiona, można ją natomiast naostrzyć zwiększając obrażenia ze sto sześćdziesiąt do aż sto siedemdziesiąt i ewentualnie zatruć. Założenie daje dodatkowo umiejętność "Paladyn", która zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia stworzeniom Beliara. Jak łatwo zauważyć, Gniew Innosa w tej wersji ma bardzo nietypowe ostrze - lekko fioletowe (może to świadczyć, że jest on wykonany z magicznej rudy) i charakterystycznie "powycinane". Możliwe, że twórca miecza, kimkolwiek by nie był, chciał tym zminimalizować ciężar. Mimo, iż takie ostrze wygląda na niezbyt solidne i na bardzo podatne na uszkodzenia, nie niszczy się i nie pęka Gniew InnosaG3 (by Lares174).jpg|Gniew Innosa w Gothic 3 Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów W tej części miecz ten można zdobyć, zabijając orków, którzy nękają myśliwych na trasie Montera - Cape Dun. W tymże dodatku nie stanowi tak potężnej broni dwuręcznej, jak we wcześniejszych częściach serii Gothic, w porównaniu do innych tej klasy oręży. Arcania: Gothic 4 W tej części można własnoręcznie wykuć Gniew Innosa. Potrzeba do tego jedną sztukę Świętej Esencji, piętnaście bryłek czerwonej rudy, tyle samo bryłek magicznej rudy, oraz dwadzieścia sztabek stali. Jest to także broń dwuręczna, która daje 65 punktów do walki wręcz, trzydzieści pięć do many i dwadzieścia jeden do umiejętności magicznej. Ulepszenie Gniewu Innosa Jest także możliwość usprawnienia Gniewu Innosa. W tym celu na wykutym już egzemplarzu trzeba użyć dwóch flakoników Łez Innosa. W ten sposób powstaje rozbudzony gniew Innosa. Statystyki tej broni to: sześćdziesiąt pięć punktów do walki wręcz, pięćdziesiąt do many, trzydzieści do umiejętności magicznej, dwadzieścia do regeneracji zdrowia i dziesięć do regeneracji many. Ponadto miecz ten ma sto procent szans na podpalenie wroga na cztery sekundy, co zadaje mu dodatkowe dwieście pięćdziesiąt punktów obrażeń. Ciekawostki *Gniew Innosa jest jedyną "imienną" bronią występującą we wszystkich częściach sagi pod tą samą nazwą. Jest też jedynym mieczem, który napotkał tyle zmian na przestrzeni czasu; *broń ze skrzyni czterdziestej siódmej - topór Gniew Berserkera (poprawnie: Wściekłość/Szał Berserkera) - także jest "powycinany" w środku i zadaje dokładnie tyle samo obrażeń: sto pięćdziesiąt, z tą różnicą, że Gniew Innosa jest od początku błogosławiony. Ta sytuacja zmienia się wraz z patch'em 1.73, gdzie "napakowany" topór zadaje 180 obrażeń, a miecz - 200; *w modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice występuje czar o nazwie Gniew Innosa. Zadaje aż 9999 punktów obrażeń. Jest to jedyny przedmiot, który może nawet zabić Śniącego. Kategoria:Artefakty Kategoria:Broń Imienna Kategoria:Broń dwuręczna Kategoria:Broń jednoręczna Kategoria:Broń z Gothic II Kategoria:Broń z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Broń z Arcanii Kategoria:Broń z Nocy Kruka Kategoria:Broń z Gothic I